The swarm of bugs
by Idonnevenknowanymore
Summary: A swarm of bugs has attacked Gensokyou. You can probably guess who gets the blame... PS. This is my first story and it's only one chapter long so... enjoy!


It was a normal day in Gensokyou... for being Gensokyou that is...

Then one day, a swarm of bugs attacked!

There were millions of bugs of many diffrent races.

Reimu, who everyone expected would, set of to get the person who did it. Marisa, Alice, Sakuya and Remilia followed her.

* * *

Later that day in a forest near the human village, where the swarm hadn't reached yet or maybe even had set of from, Wriggle and Mystia were taking a walk. Mystia were singing a song and Wriggle were happily listening.

"MASTER -!" a voice a couple of meter away began to shout. Wriggle and Mystia looked back to see who was shouting. Behind them they saw Marisa coming in a high speed while aiming her hakkero at them.

"-SPAAARK!" Marisa continued and shot away her Master spark. Wriggle and Mystia got a little panic and jumped away just in time.

"What the hell!" Wriggle screamed.

Then a gungir got fired away at her, then a knife, then one of those Hakurei cards and then she got hit by a lazer and flew into tree.

Reimu, Marisa, Alice, Sakuya and Remilia walked towards her, ready to attack.

Then Mystia flew down in front of Wriggle and stretched out her arms.

"Wait! What is this all about!" Mystia asked.

"What do you think! All those bugs out there, of course! They're destroying whole Gensokyou!" Reimu yelled and pointed to the end of the forest.

"What are you talking about?" Wriggle asked as she got back on her legs again.

"Like if you don't know! There's like a million of bugs in Gensokyou and they're attacking everyone!" Reimu continued explaining.

"It is?"

Reimu grabed Wriggle's arm hard and draged her out of the forest. Out there it was several bugs attacking lots of humans and even some youkais.

"Wow!" Wriggle said and, not as axpected by most of them, smiled of it...

Reimu slaped Wriggle because of that then.

"You know, even thought I kind of like it, it wasn't me who did this" Wriggle said after a while.

"Yeah right, and I'm a canibal human" Remilia said sarcastly.

"You didn't do it, did you, Wriggle?" Mystia asked.

"NO! I didn't! I swear!"

"Just admit it, bug! You're the only one who could posibly have done this! Admit it!" Sakuya said and threated stabing her.

"But I didn't do it!"

"Fine then!" Sakuya said and almost cut of her head.

"Wait! If Wriggle says she's innocent then she is!" Mystia said and pulled away the knife right before it was going to touch Wriggle's skin.

"Look, rather she admits or we kill her" Alice said.

"But she didn't do it and you can't kill her for nothing!" Mystia replied.

It got quiet for a few seconds.

"Okey, then... in that case, you're banished from Gensokyou. You've got 12 hours" Reimu said and walked away.

Wriggle and Mystia couldn't belive their ears.

They both continued walking after that.

"You didn't do, right?" Mystia asked after a while.

"No, I didn't! Of course , I _am_ curious of how and who did this, but I swear, I didn't do it!" Wriggle protested in an instant.

"I know, and I belive you, but... they do have a point, you _are_ the only one who could and even would do something like this"

"I understand, but I am innocent"

Wriggle sighed. "I'd better leave while I can..." Wriggle said and flew out of the barrier of Gensokyou.

Mystia stood still there and hoped she was just dreaming.

* * *

The rest of the day Mystia spent on exculpate her friend's name... which failed...

She understood that the only way was probably if she got Wriggle to stop the bugs. So she took of and flew out of the barrier in hope to find her friend.

After a while she found a cliff with some sort of cave on it. She flew inside and finally found Wriggle.

"Wriggle!" She shouted in happiness and jumped on her friend.

"M-Mystia? What are you doing here?" Wriggle asked when Mystia had steped of her.

"Well, I figured out that the only way to get you back would probably be if you could get the bugs to stop attacking Gensokyo!" Mystia replied. "So? Will you do it?"

Wriggle got a little quiet for a moment and then looked down.

"Huh? What is it?" Mystia asked.

"Well... I kind of think they deserve it..." Wriggle answered and looked away.

"Y..You do?" Mystia asked and Wriggle nodded. "But Wriggle, all of your friends live there! You can't mean that you're abandoning them!"

"Look, I think they deserve it, they've been nagging me and all the other bugs for being what we are (bugs) for too long!... But, you're right, I guess I can't abandon my friends. Besides, some are innocent too..." Wriggle said confused.

"...Wriggle, you didn't do it, did you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you! NO!" Wriggle yelled at Mystia. "...S-Sorry... I'm just a little confused..."

"I understand that, Wriggle, but please, stop those bugs! I miss you..." Mystia sort of apologized. "Hey, I can protect you when people nag you, okey?"

Wriggle looked at Mystia. "...Promise?" Wriggle asked

"Promise!" Mystia replied in a smile.

Wriggle sighed and stood up. "Okey, I'll do it" Wriggle said and smiled back at Mystia.

Wriggle walked out of the cave and stoped near the end of the cliff. She raised her arm. Then her hand started glowing!

Mystia, who were standing a few meters away, wondered what she was going to do.

Suddenly, Wriggle shot up something that looked like some kind of lazer from her hand. After a while, something that looked like a big ball of light exploded in the sky! It grew bigger and bigger and had soon touched the ground.

In Gensokyou all the bugs suddenly stoped when they thouched the light. They stoped moving and all.

After a while Wriggle looked up to see if the light had reached whole Gensokyou. Then she stretched out her arm in front of her and it began to glow, only not as much. Only a few seconds later the whole cliff was surrounded by bugs.

Mystia stood there and gaped at how many bugs there was and how Wriggle didn't seem to care at all. When all bugs from whole Gensokyo was there Wriggle's antennaes began to glow and blink. At first Mystia had no idea of what Wriggle were doing, but then she remembered what Wriggle had told her a few days after they've even met. She had said that fireflies comunicate by blinking with their light. Mystia allmost wished she understood the language.

_"Why are we here, my lady?" _one of the fireflies blinked. The bugs called her "my lady" because they seemed to see her as some kind of queen.

_"I want you to stop attack Gensokyou"_ Wriggle replied.

_"What! Why! You know they deserve it! They're killing thousands of us everyday!"_ another one protested.

_"True. But some don't. And I'm trying to stop people from killing you. Please! Just stop attack them! I can attack a human village for you later, okey?"_ Wriggle tried to negotiate.

_"...hmm... okay! But in that case tomorow!"_ yet annother one blinked.

_"Agreed"_ Wriggle blinked back in a smile. Attacking a human village weren't really a punishment for a youkai...

The fireflies tried to explain to the other bugs what they had agreed and then all of them flew back from where they belonged.

After a while Wriggle's smile sank. Like if she regretted what she had done. Mystia noticed that and walked up to her and layed a hand on her shoulder. "You did good, Wriggle" she said.

"I know..." Wriggle sighed. "But what if it was a mistake?"

"It weren't, I promise..." Mystia answered and smiled in hope to cheer Wriggle up a little.

* * *

They went back to Gensokyo and hoped that Wriggle weren't banished anymore.

Then Reimu came by.

"Hey, bug!" she yelled.

Wriggle froze in fear that she was going to kill her or throw her out. Both Wriggle and Mystia looked at Reimu.

"...good job..." she continued.

Wriggle smiled in relief.

They walked past the misty lake to see if Cirno, Daiyousei and Rumia were there, which they were.

Rumia noticed her friends and looked back to see a little closer.

"Wriggle!" Rumia shouted and hugged Wriggle.

"What are you doing here! I thought you were banished" Cirno said in a smile as she walked up to Wriggle.

"Well, it seems I'm not banished anymore, despite how Reimu reacted" Wriggle answered.

"Is that so?~" Rumia said.

"Yes, it is so" Wriggle answered and smiled at Rumia.

Later that night Wriggle and Mystia sat in a tree to watch the moon. Mystia looked a little at Wriggle and blushed.

"I'm glad you're back..." she said and laid her head on Wriggle's shoulder.

Wriggle only smiled back and laid her head onto Mystia's.

**The end**


End file.
